Nightmares Never Die
by ShadeyMike
Summary: It's been one year sense the massacre in Jump City, and one Titans hasnt forgotten, now its no longer just a killing spree its the destruction of the World can the Titans save everything or is it all over,BBRae RobStar, read Nightmare in Jump City first
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well, well, look what we have hear, a sequel? Yes it is my kiddies and it is going to be one hell of a sequel now this story will have some famous faces but just incase you don't know who they are then I will describe them for you. It took me all night trying to think of villains to put in her but I have the perfect blend, now you may be asking who is the Nowhere Man from the last chapter in NIJC well during this story I will allow everyone to post up there thoughts on who it is due to the clues I will be giving in the story line so lets get started with my sequel Nightmares Never Die**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.1: One Year Later**

In the moonlight of Jump City stood a figure he was walking down an empty street, it had to be at least 3:00 in the morning but this figure knew where he was going, the place had been shut down ever sense, that day. He looked back on it and almost cried, how could he have let this happen? How could he let those innocent people die? When he saw it in the shadows of oblivion it looked the same as always, the yellow police tape was wrapped around the door, the windows from the sides and roof were boarded up it was all a blur to him at first but then he remembered it clearly, the warm blood splashing on his skin, the disgusting cries of pure agony, the sound of crunching bone and cartilage. The gooey feeling of his boots stomping on body organs, it mad him want to vomit. But never the less he entered the building but kicking the old door down, clearly no one had been in the place because the bolts were rusted and cobwebs covered it all, inside he could still smell blood, cold, dry, long forgotten blood. The news reported it for a week, they said it was caused by a mad man, who was killed in a pursuit but that's only what Robin wanted the City to think, it was true if they found out that somehow a real movie monster tricked a Titans into doing this there might be havoc. But still he didn't like lying to so many little children who lost there parents or relatives from the massacre. He walked up the creaky old rotten wood stairs and into the main control room of the building, there everything was just like everything else, dusty, old, rusty, and filled with cobwebs. He flipped a switch and to his surprise the lights blared on in the main room, no one cut the power to this fucking place. The man began to walk down the stairs and finally the world was able to look at his figure, he was a normal height man with large boots, jogging jeans, and a blue and purple muscle shirt on, he had muscular arms and a muscular chest. His hair had grown long and sleek it was gelled behind his head. His hair was a dark green, his eyes were a dark green, and his skin was a light colored green. Yes this massive man was the 15 year old Beast Boy, when looking at him he still looked young but around 17, he had matured by massive amounts over the past year. But his never forgotten past still haunts him.

Beast Boy looked around; the walls had the stains of the blood, that he had spread, still visible. But in the middle of the room is where his true fears laid. He walked up to the very spot where he had cast his inner hatred into the fiery depths of hell and saved the world from doom, but that didn't help stop the feeling he really had. How could people thank him for something he was the cause of, he never understood it, but with the help of Raven he kept his anger and frustration deep inside him. Beast Boy smiled at the thought of Raven, his one love, his only true love. She believed in him from the beginning and if she wasn't by his side during that fight he might not have defeated that inner evil.

While Beast Boy thought of his love, a bright red light sparked in mid air in front of him. The light began to grow and soon it became a hole. Beast Boy looked up and jumped back in fright. The hole was that portal to hell that he had sent his one fear down. Grabbing onto the hole like it was ledge was a rusty, burning, bright red claw. Something was claiming out of the hole. A creature poked its head out of the hole, its skin was burnt and peeling, its flesh was melting off showing white charred bone. Its face was covered in blood and dangling flesh, bright blue eyes glared at him in anger its mouth smiled showing its blood covered and rotten sharp fangs.

"Beast Boy…little Beast Boy…do you remember me my little friend. Do you remember what you did! You're a killer Beast Boy, and your name is on the list to hell, so go ahead and finish what you started 1 year ago and kill yourself so you and I can have a little one-on-one chat. You pathetic fuck up, your bitch mother, and bastard father are burning here with me, and soon, it will be one whole fucking reunion! You can't stop what is going to happen Garfield and you know it, your little friends saved you last time and this time, they won't be around to save you, my master and I will kill you all, then we will rule the world! Just give us a little time Beast Boy, oh and have a nice week."

Beast Boy covered his ears and felt a melting boney hand grab his collar, then he felt cold steel pierce his heart, he began to sweat. Beast Boy screamed and jumped out of bed. He was soaking wet and he still felt the heat of hell and cold blades in his chest, but it was all gone, he was fine, for now. He got up off the floor and stared down at Raven, she was sound asleep. He and Raven had been sleeping in her room because his bed was too small for them, same with Robin in Star's room. Poor old Cyborg slept in his old bed, single for now. Then there was Speedy, they really didn't know about him, he has been depressed all the time ever sense he joined the team, but then again who wouldn't be upset knowing the people you had lived with for almost 2 years were killed by someone who took over you, yep that's pretty depressing. The Titans had all forgotten what had happened that night and swore never to speak of it again, but for the past couple of weeks, Beast Boy has been having the same dream, once a week. He can't understand why now he was having these dreams and why they felt so real. Beast Boy never told anyone about them he felt it was better to forget the dreams and so he did for as long as he possibly could but the fear of Kruger returning always was in the back of his mind. Beast Boy got into Raven's bed and snuggled close to her; he kissed the back of her neck and dozed off with her in his hands.

In hell, the burning infernos now towered over the pit that Kruger was banished to, he had spent the last year searching the deep depths of hell looking for the 4 people on the list, and he never expected his master would want these people. Then again he never knew what his master really looked like, or who his name was, people everywhere just called him Nowhere Man. Kruger sat back in a throne like chair and smiled, all of his plane's were coming together, soon he will raise to earth and his team of evil will destroy and concur Jump City, and then move all over the world, his master told him he would be able to posses soldiers from the tombs of long past, but Kruger never really knew what he meant by that. He didn't care what his master wanted or what he said, all he knew was that he will be able to kill again, and finally get his revenge on the people who sent him back to hell. He would find and kill the Teen Titans.


	2. It's all gone to Hell

**Well Mr. D 91 thanks for reviewing, and well the Nowhere Man has sort of white skin so your kind of right. But believe me you will be surprised if you can't guess it by the time I'm done with the story. So let's get on with chapter 2.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.2: It's all gone to Hell**

Beast Boy tossed and turned in the soft warm bed that used to be Raven's, he loved how she made even the most uncomfortable places soft and warm. He could feel that she was still beside him; Raven had gotten over the fact of waking up so early in the morning, now she just stayed up later so she could be beside Beast Boy when she wanted to. But this morning Beast Boy left his soft warm welcoming bed and went into the kitchen, no one was up why should they be when he looked at the clock it was barley 5:30. He could still smell the awful stench of blood from that abandoned building, but he knew nothing like that from his dream would ever happen, again. He started to watch the news in the morning instead of his usual cartoons, hell he was getting tired of repeats so he just watched the news anchors tell the boring normality of Jump City, just as it should be. There hadn't been an alarm for days, the criminals of Jump City had begun getting tired of getting there asses kicked by the 5 teens so they lived there normal lives but once in a while they would strike again and then back to jail they went.

The news was same as usual; different reports of how Gotham was falling apart but then Batman saved the day for now. But one report caught his eye, it was a breaking news bulletin the skies over the entire state had been acting weird, almost like something was controlling them, giant storms appeared for minutes, and the weather was shifting in an odd pattern, like it was drawing something on the etch-a-sketch called America. To Beast Boy it looked like a two-year-olds drawing but the news's reporters called it a devil's smile. When Beast Boy focused hard he saw the pattern it had an evil grin with fangs and a Jack-o-lantern smile. Its eyes were that of a ghost's it had a evil glare, the more Beast Boy looked at it the more shiver's it sent down his spine, he clicked the TV off and sat on the coach rubbing his eye's. It was too early to be thinking about something like this. So he walked off down the halls and took a shower to relax his muscles. Beast Boy never knew that the weather pattern was a sign sent by nature that something big about to happen.

Down in the deepest depth of hell Kruger sat in his throne awaiting his master. He finally heard the clicking sounds of his master's feet on the floor. But to his anger, his master stayed out of the light surrounding them. He tapped his claws on the handles of his chair awaiting his master's smooth yet deep voice.

"Kruger is the job done?" said his master in a carefree tone.

Kruger sat up in his chair and smiled.

"Of course master, 1 of them was tuff to get but a little mind control is all it took to bring the fool into our clutches, the others only want out for a chance of fresh blood." smiled Kruger with his teeth shining in the hell-fire from above.

His master chuckled and then the sound of clapping was herd from him.

"Very nice, good work Mr. Kruger, and my part of the deal is done as well, got it from the mouth of Satin himself, you are free to go to earth and kill with the servants of him from the sinner's of them."

Kruger nodded but then raised his hand.

"2 question's Mr. Nowhere Man, um hi Freddy Kruger here from channel 666 news's and I was wondering what do you mean by servants of him from the sinner's from them and if I may ask, why the fuck won't you come into the light?"

His master laughed and then Kruger heard footsteps, his master was coming into the light, but when he came all Kruger saw was a swirling amount of darkness surrounding him completely.

"You see my friend, a long time ago I tried the same thing your about to do here, but I failed and as my punishment from god, he sent me here to hell, but I became Satin's best soldier, but many demons were jealous of me, and one day I was ambushed by my own men on a crusade to heaven. They cursed me with a spell that kept me chained to the deepest part of hell forever until my servant, or you, is powerful enough to break this spell, which you will know soon enough. Then to make my day more fucked they gave me a hollow spell, which keeps me in complete darkness so my people will never see me, but I can see them. I will stay in darkness until I have the power to reach earth, but I can't release these spells if you don't control all of earth, that is why I hired you, not only because of your desire for vengeance but the fact that you are strong enough to help me concur these bastards spells. Do you understand?"

Kruger looked at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw and shook his head no.

"But what the hell, I'll take over earth anyway."

"Good, very good." smiled his master.

The two villains then let out a loud laugh but it was stopped by Kruger's right hand.

"O.k. sir, let me introduce you to your future generals of your hell raised army."

Kruger got up and snapped his left hands; there was a loud clunk of boots from a far away area. Out of the darkness stepped a large almost 7 foot tall monster, he weighed over 300 pounds and wore large old school boots and long tattered jeans. His body was covered in tattered cloths and moss, his skin was rotten and molding, all of his body had hanging items like twigs and grave-yard dirt. In his right hand was a large Machete. His head was covered by a sliced and dirty hockey mask. His head was bald and grey, this man was none other than Jason, the unstoppable killer of man kind, his only weakness was the fact that he was so slow and so huge that a lot of weapons could hurt him badly, and the fact that he could not swim. But Jason was the ultimate front forced killer. Kruger smiled at the sight of the still showing scars from his battle with the giant animal.

Kruger raised his arm again and snapped twice. This time lighter but still load thumps of boots could be heard coming from the darkness. The creature that emerged was only a couple inches shorter than Jason; it was covered in a large cloak and heavy boots and pants. All of which were brown, on its side was a large amount of throwing weapons such as daggers made of human bone, throwing stars made of teeth and fangs, and in his side was a long sword made of human flesh stitched together over bone. The creatures face was a blackish sort of grayish coloring; its head had a sort of overlapping skin that was pierced in its skin by claws. Its jaw was large and fangs came out of his lips. Over his mouth was a sort of flap, like a gill. Its eye's were black as the night's sky. This creature was the monster called The Creeper, it was a unstoppable killer that only lived for 27 days and during those 27 days it kills non stop, but when those 27 days are up it goes back to sleep, or some say Hell for 27 more years waiting for the next 27 days it can kill again. Kruger bowed in front of Creeper and the Creeper nodded his head in acknowledgment, then it but its arms out and huge yard long wings flapped out of his back, they looked like leather, thick slimly leather, these wings resembled that of a bat's.

Next Kruger clapped his hands and a large smash was heard, almost like something had fallen from a level of hell. The creature began to walk forward and when the man came into view Kruger let his smile grow bigger. This thing was a 6 foot tall 290 lbs pound monster. It wore a black body suit made of some kind of metal, one it were white strips in different formations. Its head was covered with the same suit but its mouth was white, its eyes were a bright red. In the man's hand was a large double sided axe. On its back was a long red cape that flowed like hair, it was a magnificent blood red that glowed in the very dull light. Any comic book fan would have recognized this thing to be Spawn, the once human government assassin, Al Simons, who was killed by his boss. Simons was sent to hell were he was given the ectoplasm power of a hell spawn. Now he lurks in hell for any chance to escape and reach his family on earth. Spawn glared at Kruger and then at the master in darkness, then he looked straight ahead at nothing. Kruger just laughed and bowed his head at Spawn.

Finally Kruger stomped his feat hard on the ground, and a rustling sound was heard. Out of the darkness tumbled…a clown. It was a normal looking clown, big white suit with orange balls for buttons, white face with big red noise, fiery red hair, and face paint. The only thing different about this clown was the fact that he wasn't a clown at all, he was an alien who has the power to shape shift into any person's worse fear or there tortured hatred's. This clown was known in the town of Dairy as Penny-Wise. But to all Steven King fans, he was called It. It shook Kruger's hand and sent an electric current inside of him. Kruger laughed and It smiled showing It's large brown fangs. This was one of Kruger's favorite horror monsters. It was able to look deep into the minds of the Titans and kill them with there worst fears, he couldn't wait to see what they were.

"Welcome villains all, to the army of destruction, the generals of Chaos, the last chance Earth ever had!" laughed Kruger as he jumped up a down in enjoyment.

"This guy's a bigger clown than me." giggled It in his clown like voice.

"Why did you call upon us Nowhere Man?" Spawn asked in his usual pissed off voice.

"You are all here because you are some of the most destructive monster's the world has ever seen, I have hired you all to help me control the world. If you agree you will get all the power, all the destruction, everything you ever wanted, it can be yours."

"All the children we can eat?" smiled It.

"Yes of course, everything is yours. But if you don't want to, then step out now."

The 4 villains looked at each other, then at each other, Creeper raised his sword and screeched, Spawn put his axe to the word and laughed, Jason slammed his Machete in the mix as well, and It put up a large claw like hand, the 4 villains were going to stay. Kruger joined in with his own claws as well.

"Good…now it is only a matter of time until we can raise up and destroy the world!" laughed the master as he walked back into the darkness leaving his General of Chaos to ponder there plan with the task ahead of them.

Back on Earth all the Titans had gathered together in the main room, eating break feast. Robin still wore his mask and the same clothes but his hair had gotten shorter and his muscles bigger. Starfire's hair had grown long all the way down to he mid back, she also wore now a little longer skirt but everything else was the same. Raven hadn't changed much, here breast's had grown and she had gotten taller. All that was different about her was the belly ring, nose pin, and earrings she had worn now. Cyborg, well he can't change much, all that changed was that now his looked older and he had a small amount of hair on his human head, sort of like a fresh cut of hair. Speedy, now his hair was longer, down to the tip of his cheek. He had gotten muscular but scars covered his arms from the times he had cut himself in depression. But Speedy has gotten much better over the death of his friends but he still looked depressed most of the time. All was getting along o.k. at the table, the daily battle between Beast Boy and Cyborg over Tofu or Meat waged on and both sides were losing. But Robin kept reading the paper, he was fascinated by the front page article, it read.

'Devils Face covers weather man, some people say its just a coincidence, other more religious people call it a sign, a sign that hell is coming to earth, and out day's are numbered.'

Robin forgot about it, though he didn't believe the fact of hell coming to earth, but he didn't know what to say after the incident 1 year ago. He was going to say something but the alarm system went off. Cyborg opened his arm and smiled.

"Southside, near the docks there's a disturbance, some thug with a gun is walking in the street threatening people."

Robin nodded but didn't want to take a chance.

"Titans Go!"


	3. Reckoning

**o.k. Mr. d 91 I will try to answer your questions, umm… the Nowhere Man has a smooth soft voice but due to the darkness surrounding him it come out deep very deep. Well for the other part, I want to tell you but I just can't if I did half the fun would be out of it, sorry, and no all the generals of Chaos (I like to call them that) don't have there own minion's Kruger will have the power to create his minions but he will give some to the Generals. So I hope I answered them correctly and sorry I can't answer that other one, I just don't want to give away too much.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.3: Reckoning**

Beast Boy sat in the T-Car looking out into the sky that was so strange to him now. The more he looked the more it changed; the bright blue sky had now turned into a sunset orange, in the middle of the day. He could see rain on one side of the sky and heat right next to it. This wasn't something to be care-free about, something big was happening but he just didn't know what. They were going down to the docs were some idiot with a little gun was threatening people, to Beast Boy's guess the gun was probably empty, usually threatening mad men with a gun don't have bullets.

"O.k. team remember, just try and calm him down we don't want anything to go off, especially the gun." Robin said with a trusting smile.

Raven sat next to Beast Boy; there hands grasping one another, Robin sat in front next to Cyborg who always drove his baby, I guess with no one in the world he could love like Bumble Bee he went back to his first love, his prized possession, the T-car. Starfire sat next to Raven and Beast Boy, usually she would be smiling like the wonderful teenager she is, but no she looked plain, looking at the changing sky like a Goth. Something was up with her but it was to serious right now to ask her. Then there's Speedy, he took an old motorcycle from back in the days of Titans East and made it amazing, It was just like Robin's R-cycle, except Speedy painted it gold and in front were his weapons of choice, plasma pistols that shot disks of immobilizing light at the victim, it would stun the victim much like that of Fang (Kitten's old boyfriend). Then to his sides were arrows and on the mirror was a gatlling gun that fired arrows, Speedy never used it usually just the plasma pistols but everyone knew if Speedy used them, the guy he was chasing was fucked. Speedy called it the Arrow-Blazer and it drove just as fast as the T-car. As we came down the street in our usual break neck speed, people waved at is casually like they knew we were going to do the job quickly, the Titans remembered the time when people used to crowd around the scene if they were safe from danger and cheer them on. Now they had high hoped to them.

The docs were just getting over the damage caused by Slade. But people still went there and partied like normal, but today there were just innocent bystanders. The psycho on the docks looked like an average man, he wore a clean business suit with a tie and nice shiny shoes, his face was a light tan almost almond colored skin, his eyes were a cat like green, and his hair was neatly pressed and straightened. He held a 9 mm pistol in one hand and a bible in the other. Robin already didn't like were this was going. Before the Titans could get out of the car the man started blabbering on about something the Titans couldn't understand.

"The gates of hell have opened and it is all thy fellow man's fault. God gave us a world of paradise and look what we have done with it. Cement, concrete, blacktop, metal, iron, god didn't give us this for no reason; he gave us this to remember that he is still watching. We destroyed the lands and fields he created and put our man made sins upon it. This weather is a sign of god, he is telling us of our numbered days to repair the world of our miss-deeds. If we do not then he will strike upon us with his only true devilish power. And Satin with Lucifer by his side, will destroy us all and Hell will be one step closer to Heaven, you must stop the coming signs of destruction by destroying the true cause, join me brother and sisters or be destroyed." yelled the man in a soft, yet fearful voice.

As he said the last words he pointed his gun at a woman strolling a baby carriage. The Teen Titans stepped into his view, they did not have there powers ready but with a hand. Robin stepped out of the group with his hand in front of him.

"Listen buddy, you can preach about all this, if you want but we are going to need you to put down the gun." smiled the Boy Wonder.

"I'm not your buddy Mr. Grayson my name is William D. Voorhees's. And I am not going to listen to some servant of Satin, all 6 of you disgust me, always walking around and stopping god's creations and putting them in a man made hell. You all should parish for your sins of man, and for your disgusting act of sleeping in the same house with the opposite sex with no guardian for you minors. You all are no hero's you are sinful devils in costumes. So do me a favor and shut up before I strike you with my holly shield!"

Robin stepped back at the idea, the last thing he wanted was that gun to go off, it was a danger to him and William D. Voorhees's. But he raised his hand again and spoke calmly.

"Mr. Voorhees's you wouldn't happen to be a relative of Jason Voorhees's would you?"

"Of course not you ninny, Jason Voorhees's is only a myth so stop making yourself look like a fool and step back with you little friends."

Robin nodded and stepped back, he noticed his plan was working, while William blabbered on about his idea Beast Boy had transformed into a fly and flew behind the maniac. He watched with a smile as Beast Boy became human and wrapped his arms around the man and placed the hand with the gun around his back.

"O.k. buddy, you wouldn't want that trigger to go off and get yourself in more trouble would you?" Beast Boy said calmly into the man's ear.

The man flexed his arm and Beast Boy felt the end of the gun tap against his side.

"Well I don't know about that."

Beast Boy tried to hold onto the guy but his finger moved and the trigger went off, Beast boy tried to move out of the way but the bullet punctured in his right side and exited. He knew the wound wasn't serious but it was damn sure painful. While Beast Boy grabbed his side and tried to stop the bleeding, William darted off down alley ways at un charted speeds. Robin looked at Beast Boy and wanted to help but William needed to be punished, so he darted off after him. Robin was fast but this guy was faster. He ran down alley ways laughing like a hyena, whoever he was he knew the back streets of the city to well for Robin. Before Robin could look back the man was gone, he didn't hear his laughter or his footsteps. He had gotten away.

"Damn, who was that guy?" he said to himself.

Robin then ran back to Beast Boy, he was bleeding badly and Raven was too worried to use her powers. Her emotions go the best of her so Cyborg grabbed him and placed him in the back of the T-car. Raven and Starfire took to the skies and Speedy got one his bike, Robin got next to Beast Boy in the back and started to stop the bleeding any way he knew. Cyborg drove of faster than the T-car could go all to save his best friend. He smirked when he saw Beast Boy's eyes turn to his car seats.

"You'd better live BB, because I'm gona kill you, these seats are made of cotton so your blood is gona stain them."

Beast Boy smiled and then passed out from the blood loss. Robin continued holding down on the wound, he tore a piece of his sleeve off and placed it on the wound, but the blood keep coming, it wasn't poring or draining like a serious gunshot but enough blood was lost to keep Beast Boy in a deadly state. They arrived at the tower, Robin noticed that the back of Beast Boys clothes had kept the bulled from exiting him so the hole in his back was fine for now. They placed Beast Boy on an infirmary table and Cyborg pushed everybody out of the room. The Titans sat around the living room with worried faces, Beast Boy had a pale face when he entered the tower, paler than normal people, and in fact he looked like a normal kid. Raven sat next to Starfire, she was crying on her shoulder she kept saying something that got muffled in her shirt something that went along the lines of.

"I should have cured him, why couldn't I stop the bleeding, I'm so sorry Beast Boy, please live."

Starfire kept her arm around Raven soothing her from the pain. She wanted to cry with her but Raven needed someone by her side, how would she feel if her love was bleeding horribly and you couldn't do anything. But she needed to be strong for Raven, but more for Beast Boy. Speedy looked down at the floor, if another one of his teammates died how could he handle it, he wanted to cry but it wasn't there. He couldn't cry, he lost his emotion of sadness one year ago. He was just a shell of himself after that incident. Robin was just angry, really angry. He couldn't catch up to the asshole that did this. He should have taken Voorhees down when he had the chance. But he didn't, he thought it was just another psycho, but this guy had incredible flexibility and speed. He hated himself for letting a member of his team become injured; he hated the fact that he let his friend become injured. He was just angry.

Cyborg worked on stitching Beast Boy back together. The bullet hanged loosely from his skin, the blood pored out as soon as the shirt was removed. He put a bucket under the table and kept his operation going. After a while he exited the emergency room and into the living room. The team looked up and was just waiting for an answer.

"He's going to be o.k. as long as we can get some blood for him soon, other than that the wound wasn't to serious and now body organs were hurt it was like Voorhees wasn't trying to kill him at all."

The team sat back and they smiled, but one question was still in there mind, where were they going to get Beast Boy's blood?

In an alley way far from Titans Tower, William huffed and puffed. He was looking for the back door to his escape house. And then he found it. William walked in and found the room to be dark, all that was showing was a chair in the middle. So he sat down and waited. In front of him appeared the portal to hell. On the screen was the master. His eyes glowed red in the dark.

"Was the message sent?" he asked softly.

"Yes master, the Titans have been warned and Beast Boy has been dealt with, the wound was not deadly but with enough blood loss, he wont be able to cause much damage for your General's and there chaos they will bring." He smiled.

"Good very good, I will remember to save a nice spot for you next to my throne when all is complete."

"Thank you master, just call if you need me again I'll be here all year."

The master smiled and disappeared into the portal. In the darkness of the building, William began to laugh and sniff at his well accomplished task. He couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.


	4. It Has Begun

**Thanks for reviewing again and I didn't say they were getting annoying, I said trying to think of what to do with my story is annoying because I can't pull it together, but I think I have something so lets get it started, oh and no the master is not a boogeyman he's much more powerful than that. I'll give you another clue; he's old as hell because he's been there sense the time before Christ. He has high connections with Satin as well. Oh and yes you may use Jason, everyone can he's not my special character, only William and the Master are my own creations.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.4: It Has Begun**

The cold halls of the deepest parts of hells were beginning to become annoying, the disgusting smell of rotting bodies and food was enough to make all the world sick. But it was all going to be over soon. All the Generals of Chaos had to wait for was there master to get the o.k. from Satin. As soon as the dark lord has approved of the plan they can escape hell without any worry of the big bad boogeyman. But the only thing they hated about there master's plan was that it took to god damn long.

"Were the fuck is he, our year is coming, we need to rise now while the Beast Boy is injured." Kruger mumbled to himself.

"What's so great about this Beast Boy any way we should be worrying about Robin." It said coldly.

"True, Beast Boy is the weakest of the Titans but he fears nothing, if he did he wouldn't care because unlike Robin, he can control his fears and keep a cool head even in the darkest of days."

It looked at him with a confused face but then it smiled, Kruger may be an asshole but he always thinks every part of his plane through that's why It joined him is because of his reliability. So It went back to looking at the hell fire above him. Then there was a loud thump from the dark corners.

"Who's there?" asked Spawn angrily.

Jason had his Machete ready and Creeper had a throwing star in his hand, in the middle of it was a molar from one of his victims.

"Calm down my generals I return with good news, master Satin has agreed to our plan and we leave right now so get everything you will need and let's go." said the master in a calm voice.

The 5 villain's looked up and then walked into the darkness, they needed nothing they had everything. They had no idea where they were going but something was pulling them towards nothing. The 5 were stopped suddenly by a force none of them knew.

"Now I can not go into the world, but I hope you all have me in spirit, you will destroy the world and then with me by your side, we will rule Heaven!"

The 5 looked up and saw a bright light coming from the roof, a large hole appeared and a stone staircase fell from the light. The 5 looked at there master in the darkness and saw his smile in the darkness. They all nodded and walked up. When they hit the light they saw the city around them, cars were parked and people in glass buildings, all of it was so peaceful. It was time for some chaos.

"Boys, I think it's safe to say that, WERE BACK!" Kruger yelled with a smile across his evil face.

The Generals exited the burning staircase and looked around at the beautiful city, they couldn't wait to kill people.

"What do we do now?" asked Spawn with an unseen smile.

"What else, have a ball and do what we do best, kill!" laughed Kruger.

The Generals looked at one another and then split up in different directions; they were going to have one hell of a time. Jason hit the upper city, Creeper took the slums, It took the docs, Spawn took the business district, and Kruger headed for the middle of the city.

Jason's area

The big monster walked in the back alleys, the upper part of Jump City had a lot of two story houses and mansions, but right now the streets were filled with cars and the houses were empty. Jason saw a perfect kill; in an alley was a cherry red Escalade with spinning snow flake rims. In the car were 7 teens, they looked drunk, but they saw the monster and laughed at him. One teen leaned his head out the window and yelled at him.

"Hey freak, I think your in the wrong area, the slums is down town test tube baby!" laughed the teen

Jason looked at them and started walking forward. He raised his Machete and smashed it on the hood, the blade chopped deep into the hood and the grill. The teens backed up and the same teen looked out and yelled.

"Hey fuck up, you wana play then lets play!"

The teens pushed down on the peddle and smashed into Jason, but the monster didn't even flinch, he grabbed the bumper of the car and lifted the Escalade high into the sky. He pushed back and flipped the car on its back. The teens all crawled out of the car and looked at Jason. They all pulled out pistols like they were wane-be gang members and fired on the monster. The bullets hit him but he didn't even move. Jason huffed and started walking towards the teens. One teen with a baseball cap grabbed a bat from a trash can and ran at Jason; he swung the bat at the monster and broke it on his face. Jason reacted by grabbing the kids face and wrapping his arm around the teen's body, with a push he snapped the teens head back and his spine and neck cracked in half. He let the teen fall and then looked at the 6 teens.

"Who the fuck is you?" asked a scared teen.

One teen started running away but when he started turning the corner Jason through his Machete and the teens head was cut of, the body started running away but soon fell on its knees in a pool of blood. Jason looked to his side and picked up a sludge hammer near a back door to a store. He started walking towards the teens and they backed up into a dead end. They saw Jason grab his Machete on the way over and he held both weapons above his head. He slashed down and cut across one teen's stomach, he smashed one teens head in then he stabbed a teen in the stomach and into the wall, he raised his hammer and smashed the teens face in. He dropped the hammer and looked at the last two teens and pulled out his Machete and let the teen fall to the floor dead. He grabbed by the throat and shoved his blade up the teen's ass and saw it stick out of his throat. The last teen curled up in a ball and sobbed, it was the loud mouth one.

"Pl…ple…please leave me alone." he cried.

Jason grabbed the back of the teens head and lifted him up above the floor. He raised his fist and punched the kid in the jaw, Jason saw his lower jaw retract into the teen's lower skull and his tongue hung loose from his mouth.

Jason let the teen fall and walked out into the streets, he wasn't done yet. But before he did that he went back to the blood covered scene, he picked up the shiskabobed teen. He pulled his Machete out of the teen's ass and wiped it clean on the Escalade tire. Now he was ready. The other Generals were also having fun to, this day was far from over with.

**Hey umm… sorry but I can't add the other Generals killing spree it will be in the next chapter but don't worry you will get to see everyone kill someone, hope you like it, thanks R&R.**


	5. Blood Flows All The Same

**Thanks Jonathan I forgot it was 23 my bad I got it confused with another monster from back in the day, so I appreciate your review, thanks o.k. so lets get going with chapter 5 I like this one better because I get to finally talk about the killings and give you descriptions of how each villain kills, you already saw Jason's hack and slash way but lets see the other 4 in action. Damn Mr. D you got me wanting and waiting for your guess, I guess I have to finish so I can here your guess.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.5: Blood Flows All the Same**

Creeper

The slum was a dreary disgusting area in Jump City, no one loved it but people tolerated it. No matter were you went you will always see the same thing, drug dealers, whores, homeless people, gang members, and dead bodies. The city never cleaned up the dead found on the streets there was just so many, the Titans try and fix it up but the mayor bands them from trying. It was pointless good people always died like normal from everyone else. The news papers never reported any deaths in the papers, because no one cared, not even the parents. The Creeper walked down the streets like a normal person, he couldn't kill everyone he needed to only kill just enough to make the papers, but for that he would need to kill a lot. And then he saw it; down the block were at east 20 cars, all of them big enough to hold 8 people. He saw that they were all down at a single story house. When the Creeper walked over it he felt the sound waves from a stereo under the street. This house had a bomb shelter big enough to hold a lot of people. So the Creeper walked towards the door and simply entered, no one was guarding no one was on the first floor. The Creeper removed his hat to show his ugly face and he drew his long blade and took 6 stars in his hand. He walked over to a staircase into the bomb shelter and was blown away literally by the sound of the music; it was D12's 'Psycho'. The Creeper slowly walked down the steps, he grabbed the door and locked it. He took on of his daggers and stabbed it between the door and the handle so no one could get out or in. Just as Creeper turned around a young girl approached him, she had on smeared lipstick and eyeliner. She looked like a slut, sounded like a slut, and by the looks of her she was a slut. She had almost all her clothes removed from sex; her bra was hanging from his shirt. Her pants were still low enough to see her lace panties. She was a mess. But she still talked to Creeper like she was a hottie.

"Hey big daddy, you want some fun, I can give you sum, how much you got one you?" she asked in a drunken tone of voice.

The Creeper grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Damn daddy, you got something big in your pocket huh, I can feel it right here." She smiled.

The creeper let out a smile to and with a push his long blade stabbed right through the hooker, he pulled up and slice the girl in half. Her blood flowed on the ground but no one seemed to care, or notice. Creeper walked up to a group of people, he stabbed one man in the stomach and reached in with his clawed hand, he pulled out the man's bright red intestines and wrapped them around a girl's throat. He pulled tight and he heard a snap of her neck, next he through a star at a dancing fat man, the star smashed into his skull and exited the back of his head. The blood sprayed onto a girl and then everyone noticed, the drunken people became sober once they saw all the blood on the floor. Then they looked at Creeper.

"Yo man, who the fuck is you?" asked a gangster.

Creeper looked at him and removed his hat, and looked the man right in the face; the man saw this creature smile a wicked grin. It raised its hands and held them above its head. With a mighty blow the Creeper's wings extended from his body and sliced some people's heads off with a flap. The man looked at Creeper and ran; he was running for anywhere that could protect him. The Creeper leapt into the air and began to flap his wings; the people who didn't duck from the movement were sliced away by the claws at its wings. Blood was stained onto the floor, bodies lay every where. But a few remained; these few were attacked by the creature. One man was picked up by Creepers claws and lifted above the crowd. With incredible strength the Creeper ripped the man in half from the waist. Creeper lifted another person up by the skin of his forehead; the Creeper pulled down and ripped the bare flesh from the man's bones. Blood and bone fell to the ground along with the man's upper skin. More people fell to the Creepers hands. All that was left from the Creeper's massacre was the loud mouth gangster. He pulled out an M16 from a drawer in his bomb shelter.

"What now mother fucker! Ya you'd better be scared, or I will blow your ass half way back to hell!" laughed the gangster.

The Creeper touched the floor and retracted his wings, Creeper walked forward to the man. The man backed up and fired, he blasted bullets at the Creeper, and the bullets blasting through Creeper's arm it became dislocated. The Creeper became angry, with a leap of faith it landed near the man and dug his claw into the man's shoulder; Creeper ripped the M16 arm right off and tossed the man to the floor. The man yelled in pain and began to crawl away. Creeper took the arm and placed it next to his skin, like a disgusting nightmare, the Creeper's skin hooked onto the arm and covered it with the Creepers skin. The arm looked brand knew, and it had another feature. The M16 had become part of Creeper to, Creeper focused his muscles on the gun and morphed it back into his arm and now he had his claws. Creeper looked at the man and smiled; he raised his arm and pulled the M16 out again. He stuck it near the man's head and fired. The brain, bone, and blood splattered across Creepers face. Creeper retracted his gun and walked out of the building. He looked over to a car in the drive way and fired at the gas tanks. The car exploded and so did the other cars around it, the house became a true inferno. The Creeper retracted his gun again and took to the skies. He needed to go find his partners.

Spawn & It

It had decided to follow Spawn into the Business district because It wanted to see what Spawn could do. The two hell born monster walked down the empty streets of Jump City. There was not a soul in sight; the Business district was one of the most abandoned places at night.

"Well doesn't this suck, we've got no people out here." frowned It.

"Oh shut up we will find someone, so keep your idiotic red mouth shut and search for some." Spawn growled.

"Hey I have always had a question for you, were you ever abused as a child? I don't know rough life, wife dumped you, dropped the soap? What the hell do you have against clowns?"

Spawn looked at the creature next to him and then remembered the first day he was free from hell, that creature he had been working with was the reason for his pain. He didn't say anything he just huffed and walked faster. The foolish looking excuse for a villain chased after him with his hands up. Spawn heard the sound of people laughing and someone crying. He stopped dead in his tracks and It tried to stop as well but skidded to a screeching fall.

"Get up you idiot, we have victims." smiled Spawn as he pulled out his axe from his back.

"Oh goodie, goodie I have been hungry lately."

"You can't eat them, we need something to make a scene and then the next person we kill; you can eat."

It frowned and looked at Spawn evilly.

"Fine but none for you." smiled the insane creature.

"Oh your so mean how can I live now, oh the agony, you disgust me, I can't believe you call yourself a monster, do you even have any evil powers, even I have that." Spawn said angrily.

It put a finger to his mouth and laughed, the creature pulled on his face and morphed his skin into that of a ghoulish devil, it had long horns and spikes coming out of its skin, It's body had become some sort of deformed looking shape, it had a long spike covered tail and 5 sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"Wow now I'm scared." joked Spawn.

The creature growled but then walked down the street over to an alley, it stuck its head out like some Scooby-Doo moment.

"I'm working with an idiot with the power to become someone's worst fear and all it can come up with is some stupid view of a chuppacabra. Why did I let this thing follow me?" sighed Spawn as he walked past It and stood in front of the alley.

In the alley were 3 teens, they were all beating up some little punk. But they stopped once when the saw the large shadow in there view.

"Hey who the fuck is that?" asked a teen with a leather jacket.

The little kid took his chance and ran away from the 3 bullies. They didn't even chase after him.

"I…I am your worst nightmare come true." smiled Spawn as he held his axe out for them to see.

It looked at him and walked beside Spawn. The two slowly started walking towards the teens but Spawn stopped him.

"If you're going to work with me, your going to have to look better than that."

It looked at him and glared but it transformed back to an original form with his fangs shining in the empty moon light. The two then started charging the team. The teen with the leather jacket smiled and pulled out a small switch blade.

"O.k. you two fuck ups let's see you take me on."

Spawn was about to strike but It came in front of him. The clown creature stared into the boys eyes and smiled. He raised his hands and blood fell from the sky like rain.

"Jesus Christ; get it off me." cried the teen.

"So you're afraid of blood? Well little boy I will show you there are a lot more things to be afraid of." smiled the creature.

The next boy made It laugh, with a wave of his hands a balloon floated from the ground like magic. The teen poked it with his finger and it popped as it did a snake flew out and latched onto his neck.

"Snake oh my god it's a snake!" cried the boy as he hopped around trying to pull it off like a little 3rd grader.

"I'll take the last one." Spawn said with a flick of his wrist.

It bowed and let Spawn take a younger boy with a base ball hat on. He smacked the kid across the throat with his axe and the with a might upper blow the kid's head flew back, it was dangling from the kids neck like a fish hook. The blood sprayed out of his like a river. The body of the boy started running around like a headless chicken until it hit a wall and fell dead.

"I'll finish these kids off buddy." smiled It.

It raised his hands and the two teens lifted off the ground, the leather jacket one started to crack and pop when It closed it right hand. The kid's bones started breaking and popping out of his flesh. It let the boy fall onto the floor, the body was rolled up in a ball and bones popped out of it like a sea urchin. The second boy's body started spinning when It started rolling his hand around, the boys arms and legs ripped off from the force and then his neck snapped back, then to the side and his body flew off and hit a wall. This time blood fell like rain but this time it was from the blood of real people. Spawn clapped and looked at It with a new found respect.

"Not bad Pennywise lets go back to our other Generals and see how there doing."

"Sure thing buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, I'm your friend." laughed Spawn.

The two laughed and cackled as they left the scene. This was not the last blood to be spilt this night.

Kruger

Kruger stayed in the middle of the city; he began looking for a certain building his master had told him to check. He finally found it. He heard the sound of a snoring man inside. He smiled and dragged his claws across the wall of the building door.

"Who's there?" said a frightened voice from inside.

Kruger kicked the door down and turned on a light switch. Inside laid William D. Voorhees. The man his master had told him to take care of.

"Oh its you Kruger, the master sent you here to protect me right?" said William in a happy tone.

Kruger smiled and walked inside.

"How are your generals doing?" asked William.

"There on their way so you'll get to ask them that yourself." smiled Kruger as he pulled a chair up to him with the flick of his claw.

Like on queue Jason walked in through the door along with the other 4 generals.

"How did you all do?" asked William with a smile.

Jason nodded; Creeper raised his blade to show the blood dripping from it. And It and Spawn both laughed and nodded as well.

"So whets next on the plan?" asked William with an excited tone.

"You'll see." smiled Kruger as the Generals circled the boy.

"Wha…what are you doing?" asked William confused.

"We are doing what you asked; we are making sure you get a spot next to our master's throne." Spawn said was he raised his axe.

"No, no, Spawn you can't kill him…we all must get out turn." Kruger smiled.

William looked around and gulped, he tried to get out of his bed but he found him self floating above it. It had lifted him up above the ground. William screamed for help but was stopped by Jason stabbing his blade in and through William's chest. Next Creeper stabbed his blade into William's stomach. Then Spawn sliced his axe into William's crouch. Kruger hopped up onto William's shoulder like a piggy back ride and smiled.

"Don't worry boy this will only hurt for…well I guess its gona hurt a lot by the looks of it."

With that Kruger sliced his claws across William's face and then flung him into the wall. Kruger took William's blood and above his body he wrote.

'Blood Flow's All The Same No Matter Were You Are'


	6. An Army of Darkness

**I never get mad Mr. D but hey I am very anxious to see who you think it is, because if no one can get it soon, it will be very surprising to everyone. I am glad you all liked the scene between Spawn and It I thought that I would add some humor in it because I just read Jason's Pond which you should all read it's on my favorites. So read that one but only after this one thank you. So let's get started with chapter 6.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.6: An Army of Distraction**

The Generals of Chaos walked away from there last kill, William D. Voorhees, there master had told them that he was of no use to him anymore. The boy was insane, and needed to be dealt with before the army was awakened. Now there was only thought in all there minds. What and how are they going to bring an army of satin to earth in a different form? That's what they asked before a ringing sound burst into there heads.

"Anyone else hear that?" asked Spawn as he held his ears.

'Yes they all hear it Spawn it is I, your master. Now listen here my generals only Mr. Kruger has the power to raise your army of hell he can only do that if he focuses on his army, just think of you soldiers marching down the street and killing everything in sight. And then it will come to you. Now do you understand?'

"Yes master I understand." Kruger said with a grin.

'Good now you all must follow the plan correctly and in a few weeks, you will be the most powerful beings the world has ever seen.'

"Goodbye my master we will not fail you."

'Oh I plan on you not.'

With that the ringing was gone and the warriors were left staring at there leader, General Kruger.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? You all heard the master, we must commence with the plan, now lets get going!"

"Don't you want to show us our slaves?" It said with a smile.

Kruger sighed and then closed his eyes. He focused on the ground in front of him. As he did the feeling of hell fire and crimson ash filled his lungs. He found it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes and found everything to be normal.

"What the fuck just happened?" gasped Kruger trying to grab air.

The generals looked around for anything but found nothing.

"Try it again, but this time say something cool like 'Rise my army of Darkness!' or cooler!" laughed It.

"You gotta be shiting me." Kruger growled.

"Just try it, you don't know." Spawn said with a hint of happiness.

Really Spawn wanted to see this to laugh his ass of, wouldn't it be funny to see Kruger doing something like that? I know I would laugh.

Kruger closed his eyes again and focused on the ground again. He felt the burning sensation again but this time it was less painful.

"Arise my army of darkness, my slaves of hell, my true POWER!"

The generals looked around again and again nothing. As soon as Kruger opened his eyes the earth began to shake, the ground in front of them cracked and morphed. Then like some underground explosion the rock, cement, and earth in front of them imploded and in the hole that appeared there was a bright red looking scene. Almost like a gateway to hell. Out of the portal came a hand, it was decaying and grey, chunks of meat and flesh hung to the bone. Then crawled out a body, it looked deformed or that it had been dead for a long time. Its torso was covered in tattered rags. One eye hung loose from the socket the other was pure white. Its jaw was loose and its mouth was filled with maggots. The creature in front of them was a zombie, a real life zombie.

"Are you fucking me, I have the power to raise the dead and they are real live zombies, this is so cool!" laughed Kruger as he looked at his hands.

"What should we do now?" asked Spawn.

"Easy, we wait till morning and attack Titans Tower when they are lease suspecting. This will be our last bump in the road, as soon as the Titans are gone we will have no trouble taking over the world." smiled Kruger.

"What about the Justice League?" It asked with a worried tone.

"They may be the toughest but because we will have so many soldiers of the damned with us then and our master will be with us by then, the Justice League will crumble and fall to our combined force."

The 5 villain's looked at there soldier, the walking zombie in front of them, they couldn't help but feel pure confidence, by this time tomorrow the Titans wouldn't would be destroyed and Jump City will be at there mercy.

Titans Tower

Raven looked at her boyfriend, Beast Boy; his face was so pale; he looked like a normal teen with a cold. She never saw him this hurt, Cyborg said that William ha hit a critical vain and that's why he had lost so much. Raven felt so guilty. She could have saved him all of this if she could have controlled her emotions.

"I'm…so…sorry." she sobbed.

Raven heard large clunking footsteps coming down the hall. They were Cyborg's huge feet. He came in the room with a small smile.

"We found a suitable amount of blood for Beast Boy. I asked if they could have a doctor come here and deliver it to us. We can't leave Beast Boy alone for some time, his heart rate is fine but it's weak, so someone has to keep an eye on him." smiled Cyborg as he put his metal hand on Raven's shoulder.

"A blood delivery service what is this world coming to?" sniffed Raven as she laughed a little.

"Hey we owe a lot of thanks to that blood delivery service. You think you should get some rest? It's almost morning."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and saw a small smile on his pale face. She nodded but put up 5 fingers. Cyborg nodded and left the room to the two lovers. Raven leaned down and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, she saw his face give some color and then fade back to his scary pale. Raven got up and left the room; she went into her room and slept for a few hours.

6 hours later

Robin sat on the half oval couch looking at the news in front of him. Last night there were 4 separate murders around town, but one murder gave him a small smile.

"This morning we found the body of William D. Voorhees, as you all knows yesterday afternoon he attacked the Teen Titans and escaped. His body was a scene of gore and horror. Now we here are going to show you a very graphic piece of footage, I worn you viewer discretion is strictly advised." said the reporter.

"Serves the fucker right." mumbled Robin as he watched closely at the very clumsy camera footage on the screen.

It was a piece of footage showing a place Robin knew all to well, the very building were one year ago the massacre tragedy happened. He blinked twice before he could get his head straight from seeing it all again. Then he saw it, the body of William D. Voorhees lying on the ground in a corner of the building above him was a sentence he couldn't read because the lens was out of focus. When it focused he put his hand over his mouth.

"Blood flows all the same no matter where you are." he read out loud.

He sat there looking at the footage as they replayed it over and over.

"It can't be, it's just a coincidence, he was sent to hell, and we all watched him die. It's just some copycat, that's all it is a copycat." he said to himself.

Robin slowly rose to his feet and turned of the TV he started to walk to his room, Cyborg quickly ran past him with his arm open and the face of an unfamiliar person on it.

"O.k. I'm coming down right now." he said and then he was out of Robin's view.

The mechanical man ran quickly he opened the door and nearly jumped out of the tower. He saw a doctor like person holding a box. He had a smile on his face.

"We got all of his blood type we could find, please inform us when he's o.k." said the man.

"Thanks doc I gotta get this to him now before it gets worse."

Cyborg literally snatched the box out of the doctor's hand and did a football style charge for the door with his hand out, he crashed through the door and hit the stairs, the elevator was to slow for him when he was running like this. He entered the room and quickly took out the packet of blood, it was dark and thin looking just like Beast Boy's he plugged it to a machine and then to Beast Boy's arm. He saw the blood flow in a thin plastic tube fill with the crimson liquid and enter Beast Boy's body. He calmed down and fell into a chair with a huff. He was wiping sweat off his human forehead and laughing at the same time, Beast Boy was going to be alright for now.

Raven awoke suddenly with a sharp pain in her head. She new something was up with Beast Boy, ever sense she started dating him, she had an inner feeling to him, whenever something bad was happening to him she would have a strange feeling in her, usually a head ache or a stomach ache. She got out of her bed, put on her cloak and ran straight to the infirmary. She already saw Cyborg there wiping sweat from his face and Starfire looked like she had just got there. Then she saw Beast Boy, his face was full of color again, not like normal but better than he was last night. She walked up to him and saw the blood packet, she put her hand to her heart and said something to silent to hear but everyone knew exactly what she was saying.

"Thank God."


	7. The Vision

**This is it guys, the war will begin and there is nothing that you can do to stop it. There are so many questions I am sure you are asking yourself, will beast boy wake up in time to help the titans, will the generals of chaos really win, why wont this fat white boy shut up and get on with the story? Well those are all about to be answered in this chapter so let's get it started.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.7: A Vision**

The evening sunset glazed over Jump City like no other. Raven sat there on top of Titans Tower looking at it. She smiled to herself; soon she will be able to do this with Beast Boy. Cyborg had told her that he should be fine by morning, but she couldn't help but feel nervous, how was he going to react to her, it was her fault he almost died, she should have saved him, but she was worried about something else. All evening long her head has been aching like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't Beast Boy it was something else, she had felt this force on her before but that time was long forgotten in Jump City. Raven sat there and calmed herself. She needed to meditate so badly so she sat down and chanted her 3 most popular words. Her slim body began to float above the cement roof, she felt calm and peaceful. Her mind was at ease for some time but during the meditation something happened. She felt the ground shake, her mind began to bend and break, and her head felt like it was cracked in two. Her eyes opened with a deep black aura. She was having a vision she never thought she would see again. In front of her stood Kruger, his body had become a gruesome red and his ears looked like Beast Boy's now. His eyes were pure black with red pupils. Behind him stood 4 shadows, she couldn't see there faces but the outline of there figures made her shiver.

"It's almost over sweet little Raven, I don't need your daddy any more to break free. I can finally kill you like I should have back then. This time you won't have your little boy friend's powers to save you now, he can't contact his inner strength anymore and now with my master by my side me and my generals of Chaos will destroy you all and the world with glow a crimson shine from the blood that will be shed. The skies will turn black as night, the moon and sun will forge as one. All living life will suffer under my masters iron fists. And I will be right there, watching it all. So have some time with BB and just wait till the sign of scathe is broken, and then we can meet again." Kruger said in a darker more evil voice than normal.

As Kruger spoke behind him raised a creature she had never seen before. He was larger than Trigon ever could be, his body was completely shadowed but his eyes were multi colored. His left eye was a pure black with a white lining around it while the other eye was pure red with a black lining around it. The creature had two devil horns on his forehead and large angel wings on his back, in the middle of his forehead was a moon shaped scar that glowed over the shadow. His feet were that of demons, long talons replaced his toenails. In his right hand was a large blade that seemed to have an eerie blood covered shine. His left hand held an axe, on both weapons were some sort of symbol it looked Arabic but the one on the blade stood for blood and the one on the axe stood for destruction. The demon had a long whipping tail that seemed to have a fire lining down the middle of it. Whoever this demon was, it scared Raven worse than anything has ever had.

"See you soon sweet little Raven, see you soon."

With that the image was gone and Raven fell to the floor, she was dripping with sweat and her head was pounding from the images still fresh in her mind. She felt weak, she felt like she couldn't get up. But finally she found the strength to get up and drunkenly walk back to her room. She fell into the bed and dozed off. She just wanted to get the night over with. She slept till about 4 in the morning. She was awoken by an evil laugh it sent shivers down her spine. She slowly got up and walked towards the sound of the laughing. It was coming from outside the tower. So she walked out onto the shores and stared at the huger T in front of her on its walls was the sign of scathe. Its fired burned along the walls, it seemed to be like any other sign placed up but this fire began to change colors. It turned a horrible black and then shattered to pieces. Raven knew exactly what it stood for.

"He's back, the spawn of hell itself has come back, I need to get Robin." She whispered to herself as she continued to stare at the falling pieces of the sign.

Raven ran into the tower and straight for Robin's room. She slammed hard on the door and herd footsteps coming from behind the door. Starfire appeared in the doorway.

"Friend Raven what troubles you it is 4 a.m. in the morning." Starfire said with a yawn in between her words.

"Star I need to speak with Robin now." Raven said in a scared voice.

Starfire raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes friend Raven I will go get him."

Starfire walked away from the door and Robin soon appeared in front of it. He looked just as tired as Starfire and his mask was bent slightly on the side.

"You o.k. Raven I mean its 4 in the morning you should be asleep."

"Robin it's something I have to tell you in private please come to the living room."

Robin nodded and exited his and Star's room and followed Raven into the main room. She sat down in a chair she was shivering from fright and coldness. Robin brought in with him a cup of coffee and a cup of tea to calm Raven down. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What did you want to tell me? We have to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Robin something has happened, Kruger is back I know he is, I had this vision about him coming back and some demon he calls his master and then he said that he would strike when the scathe sign breaks and I had just walked out side because I heard laughing and on the tower was the sign of scathed and it broke to pieces. I…I…I am just worried that Kruger might be back, we need to investigate those murders tomorrow."

Robin stood there, his eyes were glued to Raven and then he dropped his cup, the pieces shattered on the ground. He kept staring at Raven, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Are you sure." he said in a cold voice.

Raven sipped her tea and nodded. Robin picked up the shattered pieces of the cup and walked back to his room he didn't even say goodnight.

"We will talk about this tomorrow." He said in a dark voice.

Raven heard his door close and she started to cry, she knew Robin didn't believe her, why should he, she sounded insane. Her tears dropped from her cheeks into the thin light colored tea in her hands. She wished someone would believe her, but she didn't wish for someone to understand her. How could they, Kruger was dead everyone knew it. But in the back of her mind she knew that somewhere, somehow the massacre man was alive, and planning his next attack. How right she would be.


	8. Chaos Wait's No Longer

**Its no problem Mr. D yep I did mess up with the 4 a.m. thing and tomorrow and no the Creeper does not have a time limit because he has to wait 23 more years before he can rise again and kill for 23 straight days. So as long as the master is still alive the Creeper has no time limit. O.k. now, let's get on with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.8: Chaos Wait's No Longer**

The cold air of the Tower made the Titans shiver silently to themselves; Robin had called on a team meeting early in the morning, when the Titans arrived they found the room to be cold and empty. Starfire glided around the room rubbing her hands and shivering. Raven was sitting down on a small chair looking at her friends; she wanted to have Beast Boy with her again so he could warm her freezing body. Cyborg stood against a wall, being half robot the cold didn't bother him that much. They waited 20 minutes before Robin barged into the room, his mask was barley clinging on to his face, and below his mask the Titans could see the black marks someone gets when they do not sleep. In his hand was a piece of paper, the print was too small for anyone to see. He walked towards the middle of the room and the Titans circled around him, he looked at Raven with a dead glare and then back to the team.

"I have a little bad new for you all…with the murders that have token place among the streets it is an idea that this might be the work of Freddy Kruger, and I am sure non of you have forgotten."

Raven's face crept deeper into the darkness of her cloak. Starfire stopped floating and hit the floor with a thud, and Cyborg looked straight up and his blood boiled. The man that killed his only love was the one killing these people. Speedy, who had been in the corner of the room, looked up in anger.

"You're saying that asshole that killed my team is still alive? I swear to god if he is that I will rip his black heart out of his chest."

"Speedy you can't let your anger blind you from the truth, someone out there is copying him and if Beast Boy was awake right now he would agree, Beast Boy has the most knowledge of Kruger and his killing techniques, but we all know what his techniques look like. This is defiantly the same style as last year. So today we are going to check out the scenes, it will only be a half hour so Beast Boy will be fine on his own, believe me I don't like leaving him hear either but we need all active Titans just incase we meet face to face with whatever is out there. Now let's get moving."

With that the Titans exited the tower, Speedy hit the Arrow-Blazer and zoomed out of the tower. Robin did the same with the R-Cycle, Cyborg zoomed out with the T-Car and Star and Raven hit the skies. They all took one last look at the tower and prayed he would be o.k. for a short while. They knew he would but the thought still boomed in there minds, his heart could stop or her could be taken off life support by some creep who broke into the tower. They though about that and shook it off the though was stupid and un-happen able due to the security system. And so the Titans left to go find the scenes of gore. And the green hero sat in his bed waiting for the light to break out on his eyes.

The General's of Chaos stood above the buildings looking down at the city below, soon they would see the Titans driving bye and they would strike. Kruger had it planned he tapped Raven with the vision and made sure she told Robin, being the goodie-goodie leader he is he would check out the scene's of the crimes and prove that all her pain was non existent. Then they would attack and without there green buddy they would fall. Beast Boy was a monster movie wiz and knew every monster there was and there strengths and weaknesses that's why he needed to be taken out early in the game. Then they saw it, the golden light at the end of the tunnel. The Teen Titans speeding down the streets at dangerous speeds.

"Creeper, slow them down!" Kruger yelled out.

The Creeper looked up and nodded he pulled out 4 throwing stars and fired them all at once. The blades smashed into 2 of the T-Cars tires, and one in each of the Arrow-Blazer and the R-Cycle. The vehicles all screeched on the pavement leaving long skid marks swerving down it. The T-Car did two flips side ways and crunched on its top skidding down the black top. The Arrow-Blazer spun out and shot Speedy like a bullet rolling on the floor. The cycle itself crashed into a building side. The R-Cycle flipped over and smashed Robin hard onto the blacktop while it flew into another passing car. The two vehicles imploded at the touch, the man inside had jumped out when he saw the vehicles crash.

Above Starfire and Raven saw the danger and began to descend.

"O.k. Spawn, chain them down!" Kruger barked.

Spawn nodded and shoot 4 chains out of his forearms. The metal chains wrapped around Raven and Starfire, the two were lifted high off the ground and with a force of pure strength were slammed onto the blacktop leaving a large crater in its wake. Then a green plasmatic energy flowed along the chains and literally electrocuted the two girls on touch. The two teens slowly go to there feet; Starfire's hair was in a furry of frizzy fanatics while Raven was trying to shake the still painful feeling out of her body. The Titans looked around; they couldn't see were the attack had come from. Robin was barley getting up spitting blood out of his mouth and pushing the dust out of his face. Speedy slowly got up while wiping the blood and dirt from the cuts and scrapes off of him. Cyborg on the other hand was busy crying over his car.

"My poor baby she's ruined! The entire engine is busted, the nitrous is fucked…aww it will take me months to replace these parts!"

The rest of the Titans got ready and Cyborg joined in, they looked in every direction, but still no figures could be seen.

"It…block there exits off!" Kruger ordered.

The clown back flipped off the building and did 5 more flip till he hit the ground and spun his way to a corner were he put a yellow balloon and then a red one on the other side. Then he quickly ran up the building wall in a Matrix maneuver. The Titans never saw him or heard him.

"O.k. what do the balloons do?" asked Kruger.

"Well my very special friend, and I stretch the word special, the balloons are filled with a electric ion that when it is near and opposite attractor like the metal building, or anything that will conduct it, the balloon sets off the charge creating a wall of energy that burns to the touch, same with the other so these balloons have created a sort of shield that will exterminate the Titans if they are suck to it."

Jason looked at It with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

"Okay so I see you never went to school, o.k. for dumb shit over here it will burn the Titans from the inside out."

Jason nodded and put his machete to his chest. It rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Now do we attack them?" It said with a lick of his lips.

"You will guard the shield and prepare another over to the opposite side, Jason, Spawn, and Creeper we will attack as soon as It has prepared another wall of energy."

The generals nodded and It flipped along the building edge until he was far enough away from the energy wall to destroy the Titans. He flipped down and quickly shot two balloons in the same place as last time, but this time he didn't touch the floor he pushed himself off the wall and hit the roof with a laugh. The generals noted his completion of the task and were ready to strike.

"O.k. you three I will join you shortly, I can't have any problems happening down there so I will watch it from here you got it?"

The 3 villains nodded and leapt off the building side to come crashing down on the floor below. The weight of the 3 monster left a large crack in the flood that caused a very small earthquake. The Titans looked over and almost pissed there pants when they saw the three monsters.

"Teen Titans…your time has come!" yelled Spawn as he pulled out his double edged axe.

The Creeper pulled out two long blades and Jason raised his Machete high for everyone to see. The three villains charged into the battle, they immediately picked out there Titans. Spawn was taking Raven and Speedy while Jason took on Starfire and Cyborg. The Creeper took on Robin head to head.

Spawn began by attacking Raven with a plasma chain whip; the chain was blocked by a black aura shield. Spawn kept firing with his chains only to be blocked again and again. Speedy fired his exploding arrow but it was caught by Spawn, he took the arrow and charged at Raven's shield. He kept his chains firing and broke through the aura with a massive fist, he took Speedy's arrow and smacked Raven with it, the arrow imploded sending Raven flying into a building, her face was bleeding and her skin smelt like burning flesh. She tried to get up but she was to shaken by the blast to move. Spawn began his move to finish her off; he had his axe ready to strike but was stopped by 6 burning arrows in his spine. He turned around like nothing happened to see Speedy ready to fire another.

"Leave her alone! Beast Boy would never forgive me if I let his girl get ruffed up by some nutcase with a body suit!"

Spawn chuckled to himself.

"You're funny for a dead guy."

Spawn charged in and slammed his axe down, Speedy back flipped out of the way but was sliced in the leg half way through. He hit the ground with his leg up to stop the pain, he looked up and smiled.

"I'm not dead yet."

Spawn raised an eyebrow but heard a ticking sound in his hand. He looked down and saw a glowing arrow in his axe.

"Shit…fucking shit balls…"he sighed to himself as the beeping stopped and the arrow exploded breaking his axe into pieces and throwing Spawn into a wall.

He got to his feet and noticed the open hole that was his side and part of his arm.

"Let's see you chain me now big boy!" smiled Speedy as he stuck out his tongue.

Spawn laughed and raised his arm up. The bleeding body part began to glow an eerie green, then the green formed into a hand. Spawn was healing himself without any pain or agony. He was fully healed and this time he pulled another axe straight out of his back.

"Crap…this isn't anything I have ever faced, who is this guy?"

Speedy had a very realistic thought, he began to think that this wasn't any battle, this was the beginning of a war. The war to end it all.


	9. A Losing Battle

**O.k. as some of you might know I have started another story called Locked Up and I believe you should all read it its pretty good in my mind. But this does not mean I will stoop Nightmares Never Die, but I won't update as soon as I did before, R&R on my new story and this story please and thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.9: A Losing Battle**

The Titans fought there villains but it was all for nothing. They knew something was up with these guys but they still fought just as hard. Cyborg and Starfire had begun there attack on the monstrous Jason but all there attacks were useless. Starfire's star bolts did some damage but not much, Cyborg's sonic cannon was just plain useless, all it did was knock Jason back a couple feet. The monster swung his Machete at Starfire and almost connected but the alien blocked it with a star bolt. Cyborg charged the monster like a bull, he rammed into the monster and pushed him into a building were he began to smash punch and kick the towering man.

"Come on big man, you aint got shit! Come on hit me! Oh yea you can't hit me!" yelled the mechanical man.

Just as Cyborg finished his sentence Jason sucker punched him and sent the mechanical man plying across the street and into a car.

"Man I gotta stop bragging like that." he said while rubbing his jaw.

Jason emereged from the crater created by the punches and dusted the dirt of his shoulder. With a twist of his neck he cracked his own neck and started walking towards Cyborg. The giant took his machete and smashed down on Cyborgs shoulder, the blade became lodged inside the metal mans mechanical collar bone.

"I was hoping you would do that." Smiled Cyborg as he kicked out pushing Jason to one knee and head butted the freak down across the floor.

Cyborg got up slowly and tried to remove the machete in his shoulder.

"Man this fucker's strong I can't get it out." Cyborg said as he tugged on the blade.

Starfire came to his side and pulled hard, the blades finally tugged lose and Cyborg held it in his hands.

"Can't do much without your weapon huh circus freak?" smiled Cyborg.

Jason slowly got to his feet and cocked his head to the side. He looked to his left and his right and then saw something; it was a lamp post that had fallen over during the fight. He picked it up and swung hard, the pole struck Starfire and Cyborg before they could react sending them into a car. Jason quickly reacted with a lunge for Cyborgs arm handing off the bent car. He picked Cyborg up and started to run towards the energy wall, when he was close enough he tossed Cyborg onto the wall. The humanoid began to shake and his circuits cracked and popped. His red eye went white then black then red again. Cyborg fell off the wall and landed with a loud clank on the concrete floor. He didn't budge or move an inch. Jason picked him up and pulled Starfire who had become unconscious from the pole blast across the street to a car were he leaned them against it.

"O.k., It go down there and tie them up with some sort of energy wire or something you can pull out your ass." Kruger said with a smile.

It looked at him and smiled as well he quickly ran down the side of the wall and pulled out a long string of flags that he tied around Cyborg and Starfire. He quickly back flipped up the building and landed on one knee staring at the fight below.

"I was hoping they would put up a better fight." sighed It.

"Yes it looks like they weren't prepared for us, to bad I was going to miss there enthusiasm."

Kruger looked back down to the fight below with a sigh and a smile. Below him the Titans were falling like flies to the swatters. Robin was what he was interested in. He and Creeper were battling like they knew every move they were going to make. Robin dogged and blocked with his bow staff while Creeper slashed and blocked with his blades. Robin tried to trip the Creeper but he stuck his own foot out blocking Robin's. Then the Creeper tried an X slash but was stopped by the bow staff. Robin was breathing hard but Creeper kept a smile on his face.

"Why …aren't you…tired?" asked Robin as he pushed his bow staff up causing the Creeper to become deadlocked.

The Creeper let his pearly white fangs show a grin and the pushed back sending Robin flying back like he had wings. The Creeper and Robin charge each other and both connected with a blow and ran past each other. The Creeper put his swords to his side while Robin's bow staff fell to the floor slashed in half. Robin had a long cut along his lower chin up to his temple. He gritted his teeth and drew 3 bird-a-ranges, he flipped in the air and spun so when he landed he could throw the weapons, when he tossed them out Creeper turned around and with 3 whips of his blade, and the bird-a-ranges were cut in half as well. The Creeper raised his hand and an Uzi morphed out of his arm. The gun fired off 7 rounds that Robin barley dogged. The last round hit him in the side sending him to the floor clutching his wound. When he fell to the floor he saw all of his teammates were tied up on the floor, Speedy had a gash on his forehead that oozed blood, while Raven had a long cut on her chest. Robin couldn't move he felt himself trapped by something, when he looked down he saw himself wrapped up in a multi colored flag rope. He rolled over and saw the 4 villains standing there looking at him. They all separated and Kruger came out form behind them.

"You…your dead?" Robin said terrified of the figure in front of him.

"Buddy I've been dead for the last 50 years. But no I'm not finished, you see my old employer screwed me over so now I got me someone better, someone who really knows how to fuck up the world. And he gave me my general's here. This is It, Spawn, Jason and I'm sure you've meet Creeper. Remember these names so we can kill you without being forgotten."

Kruger began to walk forward; he held his claws to his chest and laughed. He got down to his knees and put the claws at Robin's throat.

"This will be very painful so feel free to scream whenever you won't, it helps It's appetite. "

Kruger was about to slice his throat but a creature attacked Kruger from behind; it was a large green wolverine.

"Beast Boy…he came." smiled Robin as he let out a big sigh.

"What how did he get past the energy wall!" yelled Kruger as he backed away from the green beast.

The wolverine morphed into the human Beast Boy, he had a crooked smile with his fang pointing out.

"Your energy wall doesn't have a roof, I flew over it, you really gotta clean up your messes." smiled Beast Boy.

Kruger glared at It who just shrugged his shoulders. Beast Boy socked Kruger right in the jaw. The massacre man fell on his ass and backed away.

"You think you can just do whatever you please? I know some very big people around here and sooner or later we will destroy you Titans, there is nothing you can do to stop us, absolutely nothing!" yelled Kruger as he got to his feet.

The massacre man became wrapped in a black aura along with the 4 other villains, it was Spawn's escape plan. The 5 were sucked down into the darkness and the hole disappeared. Beast Boy brushed the hair out of his face and rubbed his head. He went to Robin's side and laughed.

"Let's go home."


	10. A Dark Day

**Ch.10: A Dark Day**

The Titans sulked around the tower after there battle. They all hated the fact they were defeated so easily. It has been 2 days after the battle and they haven't doe anything. Starfire has been worried to death about the city every time the flipped on a channel the news reporter was telling of a massacre. When Beast Boy turned on the t.v. a running news reporter came on screen.

"It has been 2 days of this massacre, and all of Jump City is asking the same thing, WERE ARE THE TITANS! HELP US PLEASE!"

Beast Boy flipped it off quickly but Starfire could take no more.

"Please friends why do we not help the citizens? Why do we stay away fro the Kruger and his minions? I will not sit here and watch our city fall to this mad man!" Starfire said while holding her arms.

"Star we can't fight them again, well get our asses kicked." Sighed Cyborg as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire shrugged it off and looked at him in anger. She wanted to slap him but he was right, they could be killed, they could have been last time if Beast Boy hadn't of come by.

"That's it! Beast Boy you know the most about the villains, you could help us defeat them!" smiled Star as she flew over to the changeling who looked sadder than he ever had been.

"Star knowing them isn't enough anymore, they are different, if we can beat one of them another would beat us down."

"So…if we can destroy one that's better than nothing."

Beast Boy looked at her and let a small smile show.

"She's right, I mean together there unbeatable but when one dies then they are weakened. What do you think Robin?"

The Boy Wonder sat in a chair near a computer typing away furiously he sighed and shook his head.

"It's too dangerous, we can't endanger each other."

"So…I am ready to die if Jump City is safe."

Robin turned around and gave him a death glare.

"We got lucky last time, but this time we aren't even going to be lucky, we aren't going to do anything do you got it!"

Starfire looked at him and started to cry, she couldn't stand seeing her friends argue or the people she saved die at the hands of Kruger and his army. Robin looked at her and sighed he walked over to her and tried to hug her. Star backed away and slapped him across the face.

"Robin I am sorry but I am not going to sit here and let these people die. If you will not help us then we will do it on our own."

Star looked over to Beast Boy who stood beside her and Raven who took her side as well. Cyborg looked at Robin and back at his team and sighed, he knew it wasn't right to disobey his leader but he stood behind them all.

Robin rubbed the red mark growing on his face and went back to his computer.

"Fine if you want to kill yourselves go ahead and do it!" he yelled.

The Titans looked at him and left the tower, Robin sat in his chair and stared at his computer and got up to do some work. The others had begun there advance into the city. The city they once loved was now a wreck, buildings burned and bodies lay over the place. Blood stained the floor like they had never seen before.

"Where are the people?" asked Starfire.

"Were to late there all gone." Cyborg sighed.

"No there are people left there in the middle of the city." Raven said as she rubbed her head.

The Titans rode down the streets fast as they could hoping they could make it.

Kruger and his 4 generals looked in front of them. Most of the town stayed huddled together in a large group near a large building, behind Kruger stood 2 thousand warriors of the damned, all to disgusting to describe.

"Where are the Titans." cried a young woman.

"There not coming, they abandoned us, but we can't sit here and die, I say we fight!" yelled an older man.

"Ya we lived here all our lives, were not letting a couple hell born monsters destroy us, we have faced worse in our days!"

The people of Jump City looked ahead of them and yelled in anger, and like one big soldier they charge forward into the large army of dead.

"So they want to die do they? Good, then charge my army! Destroy them all!" yelled Kruger.

The army of the damned started to march row by row forward to the charging civilians. The two armies were about to hit when a haze of Star bolts flew through the sky and blasted a row of zombies away. The people looked up and yelled in excitement when they saw Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flying through the sky and landing in front of them all. Then a silver car came plowing through the army of the dead crunching there skulls and bones beneath its wheels. The people of Jump City came right behind the four Titans and gladly stood proud.

Kruger looked at the scene in front of him and laughed.

"So this is there army, 4 titans and a bunch of raggedy business me and a bunch of women and children? We can take them all in a matter of minutes."

The 4 generals looked at him and nodded, Kruger raised his finger and the dead began marching towards the people. Kruger laughed and watched the Titans charge forward along with the people. With a clash of thunder a raining pools of blood sprayed upon the city.

"So, it has begun, the battle of hell and earth is on its way. Good I was getting bored." Kruger smiled as he watched the bodies fall.

Robin sat in his work room building away on something that he was praying would work. But in hell, the masters sat in his throne laughing as he watched a portal to the world were he watched the war in front of him.

"I will soon walk the earth again! The morning star will rise!"


	11. Death Is In The Air

**Ch.11: Death Is In the Air**

The battle between living and living dead had been going on for almost 30 minutes. The dead were easy to kill, a couple shots to the head with your fits would finish them but every time 1 dies 4 more took his place. Beast Boy was covered in blood, some his and the other bits and chunks were from his victims. Beast Boy had begun shredding these zombies to shreds in different animal forms. He hadn't have been bitten but he had cuts and scratches from the bones he had stepped and fallen on. The livings were doing well but casualties were coming faster than before. Kruger and his generals sat in there own thrones made of hell fire and brimstone watching the battle with smirks. It had a bag of popcorn in his hand and his sipped his soda marking the slurping sound. Kruger saw this and backhanded the clown with his fist.

"Stop fooling around…we have to make sure our army kills them all!" he yelled.

"Then why don't we go down there and destroy them?" asked Spawn.

"Because we need to be ready fro the Titans when it is all over. I will leave these zombies alone, when they are gone then we will strike."

The 5 monsters looked at one another and then sat perfectly still as the battle continued in front of them. Starfire had begun her air strike above the army as Raven added her in black bolt beams. Cyborg was doing the best of the 4; he had been destroying these creatures of the damned with his bare fists. One of them tried to gnaw at his neck.

"Sorry buddy, but your rotten ass teeth can't get though my metal skin, you all can't do anything to hurt Me." he smiled as he crushed the zombie's face in with a large fist.

The battle started to turn in the living favor. The dead started to dwindle down to a handful.

"It… I need you to take care of Beast Boy, Spawn get Raven. Jason you have Cyborg, and Creeper, I will let you have fun with Robin's bitch." Kruger ordered.

Jason nodded and began his charge at Cyborg who was busy wiping the bone and blood off his body. Jason gave the metallic man a large fist to the side that knocked Cyborg to his knees. Speedy came to Cyborg's side, he drew his arrow's and was ready to fire. Spawn through his ectoplasm chains at Raven, the chains wrapped around her body, with a full thrust he threw the little girl down to the cement making a large hole in it. Creeper took to the skies and started to chase Starfire around like a dog fight. Starfire kept firing Star bolts but they had no effect on the Creeper who crashed through them. The Creeper pulled out his machine gun in his body and began his firing on Starfire who zigged and zagged away from them. Some of the metal bullets sliced her skin but she kept the barrage of bolts going. Beast Boy on the other hand was wrapped inside a yellow bubble. The animal boy had been transported inside the balloon were It sat there in the balloon awaiting him.

"Hello Beast Boy, I think its time we had a one on one confrontation, you made a fool out of me before but this time I will show Kruger how strong I really am!" smiled It as he let his fangs gnash and bite at air.

"Dude you just trapped me inside a fucking balloon, how much respect do you want?"

It growled and through a couple whips of flags at Beast Boy who had been wrapped around the arms with them.

"Let's get this over with!" It yelled as he started pulling Beast Boy closer.

In the outer world the titans had began there battle against each one of the generals. Kruger sat in his throne and watched with a smile.

"So either if my generals fail or win I will win because I will be done with some team of idiots." he smiled.

Kruger began to laugh but he felt a large amount of pain in his back. He turned around and saw Robin, but he didn't like himself. Robin now wore a bandana stained with blood and dirt, he had a weapon around his back, it was a handheld sonic cannon. Around his waist were green grenade items, they held large amounts of Star's star bolt energy, and some had Raven's dark magic. Around his wrists were large metal claws and in his hands were bow staffs but at the tip of them were large blades like pikes or spears. One the tip of one spear was blood dripping down it and around his arm.

"Who the fuck is you, Rambo?"

Robin smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry I am late but I hope the party aint over with."

Robin out one spear around his back but held one in his hands.

"You know me kid, the party aint over till every person is here and having fun."

Robin swiped his spear down but Kruger blocked with his claws, the two fighters smirked and bean there battles as well.

In the bowels of hell the master was laughing and looking at the blood shed in front of him.

"Soon, the amount of blood shed on this field will be enough to open my portal to hell and I will be free, the skies will turn black as night and stay that way for all eternity. I will finally be able to rule as an all powerful emperor!"

In a higher level of hell, Slade and Trigon watched what was happening. They were not pleased with the view in front of him.

"The morning star is planning what he had done back in the days…we must stop this before he rules the earth." Trigon growled.

"Why sir…I mean the morning star is palning to rule heaven and break the promise god and satin made a long time ago, but think of all that's in front of us."

"You don't get it do you… the morning star is planning on proving god useless and if he does that all we be destroyed because according the rules of hell and heaven, if god is proved un useful all life will be un stitched and the worlds of life will all be destroyed. And even if he can only control earth he will be all powerful and we will be his slaves, and I will be damned lower than here before I serve the morning star!"

Slade looked at the idea a different way now, he understood the true seriousness of what was happening and sighed.

"What shall we do sir?"

"We will do nothing, you will do something. I am going to send you to earth, now I know we hate the Titans but it is more important to stop Kruger and the morning star than to kill them. So I am ordering you to assist them and destroy those 5 clowns, and prevent the morning star from rising again."

Slade nodded a yes and raised his palm to his stomach; a burning bow staff teleported into his hands. The mark of scathe began to glow bright red and his body became engulfed in flames.

"I will not fail you master, I will stop Kruger and prevent the morning star from rising. I will go now."

Trigon nodded and Slade waved his hand, a portal of fire appeared and he stepped through. In the middle of the battlefield the burning portal split open and Slade appeared in the flames.

"Slade!" Kruger and Robin yelled together.

The dark man started to walk forward to Robin's side.

"Do not worry Robin; I am here for the clowns and It. Now you should go help your girlfriend, I can handle this weakling fine by myself." Slade said in his calm soft voice.

Robin raised his eyebrow and nodded soon after.

"You know this changes nothing." Robin said coldly.

"I am planning on it."

With the Robin ran towards Creeper and Starfire who were battling in the sky. Kruger looked at Slade and smiled.

"It is time we finish what we started in our last battle." Kruger said as he raised his claws to his chin.

"Yes I do believe it is time." Slade said with a twist of his bow staff.

The two back away from each other, and then charged, the two jumped high into the air and hit each other with a loud thunder strike. This was it, it has begun, the final battle of earth has begun and the fait of man kind and all of existence was put in the hands of 6 teenagers, and a dead man; this was and will be the biggest battle of all time.


End file.
